Sentimiento compartido
by ayaka.usagui
Summary: Murata y Wolfram solo buscaban alguien en quien confiar, pero no siempre lo que se busca es precisamente lo que se encuentra. Yuuram. MuraWolf.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: KKM No me pertenece ;O; Se los juro!, si fuera asi, hace mucho k conrad, Yuuri y sara habrian dejado de existir hohoho! xDDU.

owo Ya hacia falta un fic de ellos dos "estreyitas en mis ojos"

Summary: Yuuram y MuraxWolf. Murata ha hecho amistad con Wolfram, y ellos no buscaban nada mas ... pero se dice que no siempre lo que se busca es lo que se encuentra. Sera un two shoot o trhee kin sabe.

* * *

Los entrenamientos habían terminado, y desde hacia tiempo que el pelinegro venia a ver solo el final de ellos, ya que tenia muchas cosas que hacer con Ulrike. Y desde la segunda vez que había llegado, se había raramente amistado con el rubio masoku, y decía raramente porque el rubio a pesar de ser hermoso, era también un príncipe caprichoso, terco y sabelotodo. Rió un poco ante su propio pensamiento "Quien lo dice". 

-Great sage ... Usted sabe si el amor tiene limites?- Pregunto Wolfram mientras sentaba a su lado. Aunque también podía ser muy lindo. Murata sonrió.

-Eso no podría decirte, el amor es diferente en cada persona, pero lo que es indudable es que es algo hermoso, no crees?- Wolfram no dijo nada, desenvainó su espada y la acomodo en sus piernas para limpiarla, aunque solo era una excusa para no ver a la cara a Murata.

-Pienso que cuando amas a alguien, tienes la alegría de saber que alguien es importante para ti, no importa que clase de amor sea, siempre será algo bueno-

-Tu amabas a Shinou?- Interrumpió encarándolo.

-No, mi otro yo del pasado solía amarlo, pero yo soy Murata-

-Ya veo … entonces si amaste a alguien en su forma pasada o te amaron, el amor puede repetirse en otra vida?-El pelinegro entendió perfectamente sus palabras, y lo miro con seriedad a la vez que se acuclillaba a sus lado.

-Conrad solo ve a Shibuya como un hermano, un pequeño hermano a quien debe proteger, y también Yuuri solo ve a Conrad como el hermano mayor que siempre deseó que fuera Shori.-

-Como siempre lo sabes todo …- Murata sonrió tristemente, en verdad no le gustaría saberlo todo, pero si desearía poder ayudar a su amigo.

-Yuuri te ama, de eso estoy seguro, solo esta asustado por los prejuicios que existen en nuestro mundo, eso es todo-

-Si tu fueras el que me amaras, te importarían esos prejuicios?- Esta vez había dado un punto clave … Murata no sabia que responder, se quedo cayado unos minutos aunque sabia que tendría que hablar tarde o temprano, así que suspiro y le contesto al impaciente príncipe que esperaba por una respuesta.

-No.- Era lo único que el rubio necesitaba, sabia que el amor de Yuuri no era lo suficiente como para enfrentar sus miedos.

-Y si fuera la reencarnación de Shinou me amarías?- Murata le miro aun mas serio, y volvió a negar.

-No- Wolfram sonrió sarcástico y apretó con fuerza el mango de la espada con una mano y con la otra la parte mas puntiaguda de la espada cortándose de paso.

Apenas sentía el liquido viscoso en su mano, cuando sintió al gran sabio tomar su muñeca. -No puedo amar a alguien por ser el reemplazo de Shinou, pero si puedo amarte … por ser Wolfram-El rubio quedo impactado y ahora era el quien no sabia que responder. Murata vendo la herida con un pedazo de tela que había cortado de su propio uniforme, Se acerco lentamente al rubio y beso tranquilamente su mejilla izquierda, entonces se levanto y encamino directo a su habitación.

-Gracias …-Murmuro antes de que terminara por irse.

-No me des las gracias, después de todo somos amigos o no?- Wolfram abrió los ojos algo atontado, pero luego sonrió tranquilo, y asintió levemente la cabeza. -Sonriendo te ves mas lindo- No pudo evitar sonrojarse de golpe, y reprendiéndole con la mirada.

-P-pervertido!- El sabio tan solo soltó una pequeña carcajada y se disculpo sintiendo el filo de un par de esmeraldas molestas. (?!)

-Lo siento, no puedo evitar desear verte sonrojado, te ves tan inocente-

-Idiota pervertido!- Murata tan solo se perdió entre los pasillos, y Wolfram fue directo a su habitación, talvez debía hacer caso a lo que decía Murata después de todo el era el sabio ahí.

* * *

OwO Espero les haya gstado, cuídense y dejen reviews! Si no me reservo la conti para mi xD!. 

(Sere honesta este fic, fu inspirado en un fic en ingles llamado the broken trinity, pero como podran ver, no tendra nada que ver con la historia de aquel fic, lo comento porque es muy buen fic xD! Leanlo! xD ea promo! xD!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri se levanto perezosamente, Wolfram había salido temprano entonces por que no le había despertado? Ahora estaba seguro que recibiría una reprenda de Gwendal y Gunter probablemente se echaría a llorar por la irresponsabilidad de su maou.

-Estupido Wolfram-

-Gracias por los halagos tan temprano- Escucho la fría voz de Wolfram y alzo la vista encarándole, se podía ver el odio en los ojos de ambos, si alguien mas estuviera ahí estaría preocupado por ver quien atacaría primero, -Gwendal me mando a hablarte antes de que a Gunter le de un ataque al corazón, así que no creo que sea conveniente que les hagas esperar mas-

-Hai, hai- Rezongó Yuuri, cuando vio las intensiones de Wolfram de salir de la habitación se abalanzó a cerrar la puerta y le acorralo entre esta y su cuerpo. -Se puede saber porque no me despertaste? Estas actuando raro, si hice algo dímelo-

-No "Su majestad" no ah hecho nada, y si no lo desperté fue porque tuve que salir antes, y por que no era mi responsabilidad, usted jamás me lo ordeno-

-Podrías dejar de llamarme majestad?, no entiendo esa actitud tuya que has tomado estos últimos días, ni siquiera se que hice esta vez!- exclamo con sus típicas justificaciones.

-Ya te dije que no tengo nada, simplemente estoy tratándote como quieres que te trate frente a los demás-

-Yo nunca dije que quería que fuera así!, solo te pedí que no …-

-Que no actuara como el prometido que soy, simplemente porque tu no eres GAY-

-Mira es que …-

-Porque no te ahorras discursos y terminas de una vez con lo que quieres decirme!-

-Yo realmente lo siento, nunca eh querido hacer sentir de esa manera. Lo siento- Wolfram suspiro, jamás lo lograría, él era capaz de comprenderlo, pero Yuuri nunca seria capaz de comprenderlo a él.

-… Esta bien Yuuri, todo esta bien-

-De verdad?-

- "Solo dale un tiempo, no es fácil para el" Si, claro Yuuri- Wolfram le sonrió sinceramente dejando a un lado todas sus dudas y sentimientos, Yuuri le abrazo en forma de agradecimiento y salio corriendo del cuarto con un "Nos vemos", el sabio si que lo sabia todo, pensó Wolfram con una semi-sonrisa algo triste.

Mientras en otro lugar lejos de ahí, el sabiondo discutía con unos compañeros de su salón, era tan difícil que le pusieran atención ùwú porque no todos podían ser como en shin makoku?, donde todos le ponían atención y no tenia que … de acuerdo se le comenzaba a subir a la cabeza eso de ser el great sage de otro mundo. Pero bueno en veces era divertido, sobre todo cuando podías molestar a cierta cabecita rubia, y decirle piropos hasta que deseara golpearte de la vergüenza, o cada vez que alguien necesitaba apoyo y acudía a el. Sonrió embobado recordando lo hermoso que se veía Wolfram cuando le hacia enojar, cuando reía de alguna de sus malas bromas.

-Murata san, Murata san, MURATA SAN!- Le gritó la chica de cabello oscuro después de muchos intentos de llamar su atención. -Ya todos están atentos a lo que quería decir-

-ahh! Lo siento es que estaba recordando algo muy hermoso y me perdí jeje, ah cierto pues sobre lo que deberíamos hacer con el comité es …-

-Yuuri! Tu idiota no se supone que tengas que hacer eso con los documentos! Baka!-

-Pero es que no lograba controlarla! -

-Por eso nunca serás un buen padre!-

-Ni que tu fueras uno tan bueno-

- Vamos pequeña no hagas destrozos- Wolfram tomo a la pequeña castaña y comenzó a arrullarla, pero la niña aun así no dejaba de llorar, ambos comenzaban a desesperarse, cuando como caído del cielo llego cierto pelinegro de lentes.

-Problemas con la Mina chan?-Murata veía divertido como ambos chicos intentaban calmar a la hija adoptiva de Gunter y Gwendal (xDDDD o.o siempre quise verlos de padres xDD)

-Ahh es que no quiere comer, ya revisé sus panales, y no quiere dormir!, Y Yuuri que solo sabe empeorar las cosas, la asusto -

-Ya deja de llorar nena, o si aquí habrán algunos que se querrán romper la cabeza- Y con una caricia en la cabeza la niña dejó de llorar y comenzó a reír con las muecas graciosas que ponía Murata, para animarla.

-Eres bueno con los niños-Menciono Wolfram con Mina aun en sus brazos.

-Es que cuando iba a casa de Kei, nunca podía callar a sus hermanos y yo terminaba cuidándolos para que ella no se cortara las venas con los chupones jeje

-o.O cortarse las venas con chupones? -

-Eso decía ella-

-Y a todo esto quien es Kei?- Wolram estaba molesto por la gran empatía con la que hablaba Murata de la chica desconocida, quien era esa en primera?, seguro que no era tan hermoso y educado como él mismo ¬.¬

-Kei era la amiga de uno de mis primos, que termino haciéndose una buena amiga mía-

-Vaya debió ser una amiga especial ne?- pregunto Yuuri sin darse cuenta de nada.

-Pues era une buena amiga, pero solo eso-

-Ah cierto Murata, mañana iremos de campamento con Conrad, quieres venir?- Pregunto Wolfram cambiando de tema.

-Yuuri, Wolfram…!!- Murata y Wolfram se volvieron a ver la pequeña niña que acababa de llegar, y se extrañaron al notar la mirada de Greta y Yuuri sobre ellos. -Parecen unos padres alimentando a su hija- soltó con inocencia la niña. Fue entonces cuando ambos sonrojados notaron que lo que la niña decía era correcto, Wolfram sostenía a la pequeña mientras Ken le animaba, si que parecían una pareja cuidando a su niña.

-Greta que cosas dices!, no digas esas cosas tan fácilmente- Le riñó Wolfram.

-Jeje pero hay que admitir que tiene razón nee Wolf?- Murata rió, sin quiera voltear a ver a la cara a Wolfram, podía adivinar que seguramente estaría completamente sonrojado y haciendo un hermoso puchero.

-… Y como te fue Greta chan?-Pregunto Yuuri intentando ignorar el comentario de Murata.

-Bien!, fue muy divertido Conrad me llevo a muchos lados!, y vi cosas muy lindas!-

-Me alegro de escuchar eso- Yuuri tomo de la mano a la niña, y se volvió a ver a Wolfram.-Ya que no pude ir con ella prometí leerle un libro, quieres venir?-

-Ahora los alcanzo, antes tengo que ir a con mis tropas a revisar si están en orden-

-Entonces te esperamos-

-Esta bien, de todos modos no se cuanto tarde, así que ve y juega con ella-

-Ok, nos vemos en un rato en ese caso-

-No les habías dado el día libre a tus hombres?-Pregunto Murata ya cuando vio lo suficientemente lejos para que escucharan el rey y a su hija.

-ha! Que no quiera ir con el en estos momentos no significa que sea porque quiera conversar contigo-

-ah entonces esa era la razón-sonrisa victoriosa.

-… gran sabio idiota-

-Jejeje y bien? Las cosas van mejor a como veo-

-Si, no me quejo, gracias por todo, no se como agradecer por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y por mi-

-No es nada, para eso son los amigos-

-Amigos?-

-Claro, o es que no lo somos?-

-Si … claro, lo somos-

-Wolfram queria preguntarte algo, en verdad piensas aceptar lo del campamento?, podria ser peligroso-

-Ya lo se, pero debido a que cierto rey idiota no me hace caso, y a que el estupido de Conrad se la vive consintiendole, no puedo hacer otra cosa que seguirle fielmente como el prometido que soy.-

-Ya veo, con que esa es la razon-

- Si -w-

-Bueno, entonces … A que hora saldremos?-

-Entonces si vendras?-

-Claro no me lo perderia, asi podre estar una noche cerca de una hermosa criatura-

-P-pervertido en que estas pensando !

-Yo decia de Greta xDDD

-Te mato!-

Kasumi: OwO Proximo cap. Es el ultimo. Realmente me disculpo por la tardanza, Aunque no me lo krean eh pasado muchas situaciones complicadas que me han impedido escribir. De verdad lo siento u.u Pero ya estoy de vacaciones, y creo que ya tendre mas tiempo libre, asi que intentare terminar el fic lo mas rapido posible. Ahh si siguen el fic de "Deseos, celos, peticiónes y magia" (o algo por el asi xDDU). Ya casi tenemos el episodio listo (si soy aya xDDDU), Ya solo debo hacer la correcion, yo creo k e sabado ya lo tengo nn gracias a las k leyeron este fic, y a las que siguen mis fics ;w; de vdd gracias por aguantar mis tardanzas. ;O;!!

XDDD

Reviews nn

Kazahaya See sospeche que podria pasar xD, me paso exactamente lo mismo, nomas k a mi fue pork lei algo de Yuuri me enoje con el y entonces aparecio en mi vida ese fic y kede encantada de esa pareja xD. Grax!!

Kikimaru See, yo tambien xDD muere Yuuri xD!

Miraru oWo k bueno k lo leiste!! see es un fic genialoso ;O; me encanta ehem ... xDD gracias, me animan a seguir wii!

Tartaria, gracias!!! eres muy linda peke! - algun dia te raptare y te pondre vestido junto a Wolfram wii!!

xDD Gracias a todas por molestarse en dejar review a este chafiiisima fic xDD

nn ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU!

OwO! Güeña ahí se ven byebyenda xD


End file.
